1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly to an improvement of a protection cover device which protects a lens barrel, a viewfinder window, an AF (automatic focusing) window, etc., provided at a front face portion of the camera.
2. Description of Related Art
In a barrier device of a camera serving as a protection cover device which protects a lens barrel, a viewfinder window, an AF window, etc., provided at a front face portion of the camera, there have heretofore been proposed a sliding type in which a barrier body disposed at a front surface of the camera body to cover the lens barrel, etc., is arranged to be moved in lengthwise directions (rightward and leftward) with respect to the camera body, and a flip-up type in which the barrier body is arranged to be swung via a hinge member around a pivot axis which extends in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis of the lens barrel. In the above two types of barrier devices, it is general that the barrier body has a one-piece structure and, therefore, performs opening and closing operations integrally.
Further, there is also known a barrier device of the type in which the barrier body has a two-piece structure including a larger cover and a smaller cover and, as the larger cover is slid for opening or closing, the smaller cover is raised or lowered in a direction (optical axis direction) perpendicular to the sliding direction of the larger cover, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 61-2983.
However, the prior-proposed barrier devices of the kind having a one-piece barrier body have the following shortcomings.
First, in respect of the size of the barrier body, the photo-taking lens barrel, the viewfinder window, the AF window, etc., must be disposed at respective positions which can be covered and protected by the barrier body when the barrier body is closed, so that a great limitation would be imposed on the location of the various parts disposed on a front face of the camera.
Secondly, since the barrier device must be arranged to prevent light incident on or exiting from the photo-taking lens barrel, the viewfinder window, the AF window, or the like, from being eclipsed by the barrier body during the photo-taking operation, it is inevitable in the case of the barrier device of the sliding type that the amount of movement of the barrier body becomes large to cause the barrier body to protrude from an edge of the camera body when the barrier body is opened. Such a protruding state of the barrier body degrades the portability of the camera during the photo-taking operation, and the barrier device would be damaged if external force is applied to the barrier body.
Thirdly, the lateral size of the camera body must be increased in order to avoid the state of the barrier body protruding from an edge of the camera body.
In the case of the barrier device having a two-piece barrier body, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 61-2983, the smaller cover takes a raised position during the photo-taking operation. Therefore, in order to prevent light incident on or exiting from the photo-taking lens barrel, the viewfinder window, the AF window, or the like from being eclipsed, the height of the raised smaller cover must be limited and distances from the raised smaller cover to the AF window, the viewfinder window and the photo-taking lens barrel must be sufficiently long. In addition, the raised state of the smaller cover degrades the portability of the camera during the photo-taking operation.